<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Full Moon Brings by InTheShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183368">What the Full Moon Brings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows'>InTheShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Week 2020 Fills [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bucky Barnes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Halloween, Magic, Magical Tattoos, STB Bingo 2020, Shadow Mage Bucky Barnes, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Winged Tony Stark, WinterIron Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is Halloween and Tony knows that it is going to be great. Not only is it his favorite his favorite holiday, he gets to spend it with Bucky. What is better than that? Now if only he would get here so they can get going. The night waits for no man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Week 2020 Fills [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STB Bingo: Round One, WinterIron Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Full Moon Brings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For WinterIron Week, Day 7, Holiday Celebration<br/>For STB Bingo, O5, Fall Holiday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The full moon shines down on the city below. It illuminates the streets in pale light, casting tall shadows against the buildings. A man, leaning just inside the entrance of an alley, stands in one such shadow. He plays with his phone while he waits, showing no fear of the darkness nor concern of robbery or worse. What has he to fear? A noise makes him look up and smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running down the middle of the street is a dog - or would look like a dog, if one was only glancing at it half absently. Or if one were a disbelieving mundane. It stops, throwing its head back in a howl. The moonlight gleams off of its fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughs at its boldness and it lowers its head to look at him. It blinks and then sticks its tongue out in a cheeky grin. Tony returns it, teeth bared in answer. The wolf gives another howl and then is on its way down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is tempted to do the same, just for the sake of it. Tonight is a night for celebration after all. There hasn’t been a full moon on Halloween in decades. Instead of giving in though, he turns back to his phone, still waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a sweet thing like you doing in a place like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grins. “Heya Shadow Man,” he turns to look over his shoulder, “you’re late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No such thing.” Bucky steps fully out of the shadows. They cling to him like a second skin before he brushes them away with a wave of his hand. “You’re just impatient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies and slander,” he denies, grinning widely Then Bucky steps into the light where Tony gets his first good look at him - and promptly bursts out into laughter. He can’t help it. “My, my Dr Facilier, ready to cause some trouble tonight, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> always calling me Shadow Man. I’m just dressed to the part tonight.” And he is. Bucky’s costume is an exact replica, right down to the skull on the hat. The only difference is that he is not wearing the coat - all the better to show off his arm that way. He returns Tony’s grin, twirling the cane in his hand. Someone is clearly pleased with themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And speaking of hands, Tony is drawn to Bucky’s left, just as he always is. In the moonlight it stands out even more than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a knowing smile Bucky stretches out his arm, letting Tony play with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, running gentle fingers along it. As always he expects to feel bones rather than smooth skin. Bucky’s tattoo always looks so real. The bones outlined on the skin match the bones under the skin perfectly, a true imitation. Tonight of all nights, they glow with power. The black parts surrounding the outlines crackle with said power. On a normal day it appears like black ink, filling in the gaps between the bones. Tonight - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight Bucky is the Shadow Man in truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showing off are we?” he can’t help but tease even as he continues to run warm fingers over cool skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk,” Bucky raises an eyebrow in challenge, “At least I dressed up. All you did was take off your shirt. How is that a costume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is both true and not, technically speaking. Yes, Bucky doesn’t go walking around as a New Orleans voodoo doctor, but this costume isn’t far from his usual style. Bucky has a habit of dressing as a Victorian gentleman - if Victorian gentlemen had the option of wearing combat boots back in the day. He doesn’t say this though, because, well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a point about what Tony is wearing. But tonight is the one night he doesn’t have to worry about hiding his wings, so like hell he isn’t going to take advantage of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony finally steps out into the light himself, spreading his wings from where they were hidden in the darkness. He lets them flare, stretching and knowing how they look, black feathers in the pale light, before settling them against his back naturally. “What can I say? I’m a performer by nature. Besides, I never said it was a bad thing.” He bends down to pick up the plastic pumpkin setting at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all?” Bucky asks, unimpressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, you should know me better than that.” He flashes the rune at the bottom towards him. “Expanding space. We won’t be running out of space any time soon. Now come on before all the good candy is picked over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this,” Bucky sighs, “Aren’t we way too old to be trick or treating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One is never too old for free candy,” Tony points a finger at him, “Don’t act like you don’t want any either. I’ll keep it all to myself if you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And make yourself sick from it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude. Such rudeness. Why such the Johnny Raincloud tonight? It’s Halloween, Buckaroo! Lighten up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just shakes his head, smiling. For all his protests he makes no move to leave. And, well, he showed up in the first place, so he can’t be that against this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony beams at him. “Want to count how many mundanes compliment me on how life-like my wings are?” He wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we do the same for me.” Bucky nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” He swings his pumpkin with too much enthusiasm, letting it hit his leg as he walks. “I love Halloween.” It’s the best holiday in Tony’s not-so-humble opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are definitely some perks.” Bucky is looking at Tony as he says this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony beams back even brighter at him. Tonight is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit of an odd one, but I like it. If you happen to do too, I will be writing more in this verse soon (hopefully.)<br/>For anyone who may not remember, Dr Facilier is the main protagonist from Disney's Princess and the Frog and he looks like <a href="https://disneyvillains.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Facilier">THIS</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>